Aceptación de Sentimientos
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: ¿Celoso él? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué debería estarlo? El haber pillado a su espartado tutor con una chica sobre su regazo cuando fue a buscarlo su casa,no significaba que estuviese celoso o algo parecido,claro que no. ¿O tal vez sí..?/ R27 Summary Malo. Dx


_#Pareja: R27 [Reborn and Tsuna.]_

_#Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_#Genero: Romance. (?) O un intento de ello._

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a la grandiosa Akira Amano. A la que todos amamos...O eso pensaba cuando ví el último capítulo actualizado del Manga. 7_7_

**FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA EN PROCESO,NO SOY PERFECTA.**

**ALGUN PUNTO O COMA DONDE NO DEBEN ESTAR .EN PROCESO DE SER EXTERMINADO POR EL CHINO CUDEIRO. (?)**

* * *

Observó por tercera vez en ese día, los papeles que debería haber firmado ya. Pero todo el papeleo se le acumulaba. No había avanzado nada en lo que llevaba de día. Se frotó la frente con frustación, estaba claro, él no estaba hecho para la mafia. Pero según sus guardianes lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque él no lo creyese así, aún se sentía bastante inseguro de poder estar al nivel de Nono o incluso de Primo.

Aunque el punto está vez no era ese, si no, el problema está vez radicaba en su corazón. Sentimientos que iban despertando en su interior aunque no quisiese que fuera así. Y menos hacía esa persona,sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad alguna.

La situación era peor que sí su guardián de la nube dejaba de querer golpear a Dino cada vez que este conseguía sacar de sus casillas al ex-prefecto. Bueno, eso podía ser difícil, en cambio lo suyo era imposible, impensable sí le preguntarán.

Por eso se mentía así mismo, diciendo que no era nada. Que no debía darle importancia..._a lo que sintierá por Reborn._

Y así llevaba desde el día en que la maldición de los Arcobalenos había sido rota, y cada uno había vuelto a su forma original. Después de eso, tras graduarse y por decisión de todos para que fuese preparándose para oficialmente ser el Décimo sucesor Vongola, viajó junto con sus guardianes a Italia,además de el Hitman y los demás.

Claro esta,su madre no se opuso a ello,normal, ella pensaba que Reborn era un cielo y llevaba por el buen camino a su querido hijo. Sí ella supiera...Suspiró.

No es como sí hubiese algo diferente, quitando la ahora apareciencia de su tutor espartano. Seguía con sus cosas al estilo Vongola. Amenazándolo como siempre con león convertido en pistola para que atendiése sus tareas. Y también cuando se equivocaba en algo,sus entrenamientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Este tema no lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con su auto-proclamada mano derecha. Aunque él ya lo había aceptado como tal. Ni con Gokudera,ni Yamamoto. Con nadie, seguía diciendo que era algo que no importaba que era todo el estrés de ser el próximo Vongola y sus tareas llevadas a cabo en Italia.

Dejó con pesadez el bolígrafo en la mesa,estaba cansado. Además dentro de una hora tenía clases con Reborn para seguir perfeccionando su italiano. Esa hora de clase era la peor para él, su tutor era incluso más estricto en sus equivocaciones. Él no tenía la culpa de no poder hablar prefectamente el italiano,le pedía demasiado.

Lloró internamente y se levantó del sillón en el cuál llevaba sentado desde hace un par de horas,así que estirando las piernas, decidió darse un paseo e ir a la estudio donde estudiaría con Reborn. Haciendo tiempo para ello.

Si no se quivocaba cada uno de sus guardianes estarían ocupados en sus cosas. Seguramente Yamamoto entrenando con su espada junto a Squalo,había escuchado al espadachín de Varia gritando hacía un tiempo por la mansión; Gokudera estaría modificando para mejor el sistema C.A.I ; Oniichan,corriendo y entrenando al extremo,como solo el guardián del sol sabía; su querida guardiana de la nube Chrome estaría con su otro guardián visitando a Fran; Hibari-san se encontraba en Japón.

Entró en el estudio donde daría clases con el Hitman,seguía meditando. Últimamente lo hacía bastante, sus amigos le habían preguntado sí algo le preocupaba, diciéndoles que no era nada.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones,abrazándo uno de los cojines sin mirar en algún punto en particular de la habitación.

Tampoco notó cuando la puerta fue abierta por una segunda persona y está ingresaba en la estancia con pasos firmes hasta situarse detrás del que era su dame-alumno según él.

Sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando este le habló tan cerca.

-¿Otra vez en las nubes,dame-tsuna? –Apoyado en el respaldo del sillón observando como su alumno daba un pequeño bote para levantarse de golpe.

-¡R-reborn! Que susto,no hagas eso. – Un pequeño rubor había cubierto sus mejillas así que para disimularlo había dado ese bote y levantado de golpe.

-Debes estar siempre alerta,habrá que intensificar después tu entrenamiento. – Sonrió de una forma que hizó que el pobre castaño se temiera lo peor. Nunca se sabía con que te podía salir el de las patillas.

-Empecemos, no tenemos todo el día. – Se sentó frente a él,cruzándo ambas piernas y dando inicio así la tarde estudio.

El cielo no solo detestaba las clases impartidas de italiano por lo estricto que se volvía su tutor,si no también, aunque no lo admitiese y lo negará, cada vez que este le hablaba en italiano hacía que todo el vello se le erizará y se sonrojará furiosamente. Preguntándose si iba algo mal con él. Aunque siempre pretendía evitar que este le pillase, cosa difícil pero no imposible,según el pensamiento del décimo Vongola.

Leía el texto que debía traducir y decir en italiano por su tutor, mientras le miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. Mientras este tomaba una taza de su expresso,como siempre.

_Él no podía sentir nada por Reborn...¿verdad?_

Tenía miedo de la respuesta a la pregunta que aparecía siempre en su cabeza.

.

.

.

¿Celoso él? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué debería estarlo? El haber pillado a su espartado tutor con una chica sobre su regazo cuando fue a buscarlo su casa,no significaba que estuviese celoso o algo parecido,claro que no. Simplemente le molestaba que no sentará la cabeza y estuviese con una y con otra, incluso su amanta la cuál era Bianchi y tampoco es que les hubiese pillado en una situación normal, sino comprometida como ahora.

Apretó con rabia los puños que formaban su mano. Por eso en su entrenamiento con Lal quién se había ofrecido cuando le vió llegar de vuelta, había dejado el campo de entrenamiento bastante maltratado. Una vez se calmó y despedirse de Lal,diciéndole que siguierá así que lo había hecho muy bien. Se quedó plantado allí solo, sin hacer nada, más respirar agitado por todo la adrenalina que había pasado por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué me esta pasando? –Murmuró débilmente escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas.

No supó cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en esa posición, pero saliendo de su ensoñamiento,el castaño se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa y volviendo a entrar en la mansión.

-Ya estabas tardando Dame-Tsuna. –Decir que se tensó era poco tras escuchar la voz del Hitman.

-Reborn...¿cuándo has llegado? –Preguntó con una sonrisa algo fingida. El moreno soló le miró sin decir nada por ello.

-Hace relativamente poco, por lo que sé que has estado entrenando con Lal. –No era una pregunta,era una afirmación. A lo que el atributo del cielo solo asintió.

-Me la encontré de regresó a la mansión y decidí entrenar con ella. –Argumentó dejando al margén,el entrenar con ella debido a que su tutor se encontraba muy ocupado.

Él Hitman no dijo nada al respecto, el tampoco tenía nada que decir. No era quién para meter las narices en la vida de su tutor. Le daba igual..._¿cierto?_

-Tsuna...

-Estoy cansando Reborn,todo los papeles y mis tareas diarias están terminadas. Así que me retiro a descansar. –Cortó lo que iba a decir el adulto por primera vez en su vida. Y este se quedó con una cara de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar tan bien. No supo porque pero...sintió una satisfacción por ello,así que se retiró sin ser detenido y daba gracias a ello.

-No me gusta. – Murmuró mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevarían al amplió pasillo y a su habitación.

Porque al castaño no le gustó pensar en un momento de su furia que..._quería estar en el lugar de aquella mujer que estaba con el Hitman._

.

.

.

¿ C-cómo habían acabado en aquella situación? No,espera...esa no era la pregunta. La pregunta era...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA ÉL AHORA?

-"_HIIIIII"- _Su gritó resonaba en su mente haciendo eco. Mientras él observaba el cuerpo que yacía durmiendo a su lado.

Se cubrió más con las sabanas,asustado y temblando e intentando no hacer ruido alguno para no tener que lidiar una situación así y más con el moreno despiertó. Quería morirse en ese mismo momento.

La única salida que veía en ese momento su pequeño y torpe cerebro era huir de la escena del crimen. Así que deslizandose por la amplía cama y poniéndose en pie con bastante torpeza, además del horrible dolor que le bajaba por toda la columna llegando hasta su trasero,se empezó a vestir rescatando de la habitación su ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo.

Salió cuidadosamente cerrando la puerta y dejando en aquella cama, desnudo y solo cubierto por una sabana blanca a Reborn.

Maldita la hora en la que acompañó a un Reborn pasado de copas hasta su casa,pero quién le iba a decir que ocurriría algo así entre ambos. El mundo estaba en su contra..._alguien de arriba debe odiarme mucho...pero mucho._

_·_**F**lash **B**ack.

_Todos habían ido a festejar con la falgmilia de Dino,quién les invitó a uno de los tantos bares que estaba bajo su tutela._

_Al final todos acabaron bastante alegres o en el peor de los casos sin poder si quiera ponerse en pie por su propia cuenta. Y entre ellos Coronello y Reborn, quiénes habían estado haciendo una competencía para ver quien caía antes bebiendo. Ambos quedarón en empate después de casi acabar con toda la bebida del lugar, Lal se había llevado a Coronello arrastrando por el borde de la chaqueta y él por consejo de Fon,decidió acompañar a Reborn hasta su casa._

_Todo iba relativamente bien o normal,hasta que pusieron un pie en la habitación del Hitman el cual el castaño llevaba ayudándole a caminar hasta la cama._

_Para su sorpresa el ex-arcobaleno tenía otros planes en mente, cuando le lanzó contra la cama y este se situó en su encima._

_-¿Reborn? – Sin entender,pensó que lo había hecho sin querer por el estado en el que se encontaba. Ingenuo de él._

_En contra de todo pronosticó este respondió al menor, atrapando con su boca los labios tan virginales a vista del Hitman, para que callará. _

_Sus ojos se abrierón a tope por la sorpresa y su cara empezó a hacerle competencia a los tomates. De algún modo consiguó separarse de la boca de Reborn,respirando agitado._

_-¿Q-qué? –No podía ni articular una pregunta lógica a la acción llevada a cabo por el ex-arcobaleno. –¡Reborn! –Se iba quejar,cuando fue cortado por la mirada que esté le lanzó,se podía ver claramente la lujuría en sus pupilas dilatadas._

_Tragó saliva,nunca había visto esa mirada del Hitman dirigida hacía él nunca. En ese momento se sintió triste,¿sólo le daría esa mirada cuando se encontrará ebrío? Pero la pregunta que más le oprimía el pecho sería, ¿haría esto sí hubiese sido otra persona quién le hubiese llevado a casa en dicho estado?_

_Cerró los ojos nada más sentir los labios de Reborn en su cuello,no pensó,no quería hacerlo. Quería por una vez y siendo sinceros estar entre los brazos del que era su tutor._

_Las ropas empezarón a estorbar y fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo regandolas por toda la habitación al igual que el traje del Hitman. _

_Suspiros,calor, gemidos inundando toda la estancia. Roces y más roces entre sus cuerpos, algún quejido por la intromisión que era llevada a cabo en su cuerpo. El rechinar de la cama debido a las constantes embestidas. Gritos, el nombre del asesino a sueldo entre los labios del Décimo Vongola._

_Esa noche sólo daba pasó al placer, al sentirse querido y atrapado en el calor asfixiante del cuerpo que se encontraba arremetiendo en su interior. No pensó las consecuencias o lo que haría después,no quería, era un Dame-Tsuna se equivocaría igualmente._

**F**in **F**lash **B**ack.

Algo tenía claro respecto a todo lo ocurrido. Estaba...enamorado de Reborn,lo había aceptado al fin. O quizás no...

-¡HIIIIIII! –El chillido poco masculino de Tsuna se escuchaba en la mansión tras haber llegado al fin. Los demás no le dieron importancia era ya algo normal en su día a día.

.

.

.

Incomodidad sería la palabra idonea en ese momento. Vale, la culpa era suya. Bueno no...de sus nervios. Reborn le había mandado a llamar por la tarde para que acudiese a su casa,donde debían de hablar sobre unos asuntos.

Asustado por lo que podía ser –prefería que fuera cualquier cosa a excepción de la noche anterior.- había acabado acudiendo al domicilo del Hitman una hora con adelanto. Aún con una gota de sudor surcando su nuca y su hiper intuición diciendo que se fuera y volviése después, la ignoró y acabo entrando encontrando al de las patillas con una de sus tantas amantes. Un silencio incomodo, la chica al reconocerlo tuvo la decensía de marcharse cosa que no sabía si estar agradecido o no.

-Te has adelantado a la hora prevista,dame-tsuna. –Se tensó por la mirada que le envió este tras haber perdido a su presa.

-Hii...lo siento Reborn. No me había dado cuenta de la hora. –Quizo reír pero simplemente no pudo,así que con un ademán de el de la fedora cerró la puerta y se acercó.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo,Reborn? –Preguntó entre temeroso y curioso. ¿No decían que la curiosidad mataba al gato? Bien, al parecer él nunca aprendería.

La sonrisa oculta bajo el sombrero del ex-acorbaleno no fue vista por el castaño quién solo sintió un tirón y acabó sentado en las piernas de este.

-Tenemos un tema pendiente de la noche anterior,¿no crees,Tsuna? –Preguntó mirando como su alumno se ponía pálido y murmura cosas incomprensibles. Suspiró...dame hasta el final.

-R-reborn de verdad eso tiene una explicación. V-verás...-Sentía ganas de huir en ese momento, no podía ni mirarle a la cara. ¿Qué le diría ahora?

-**Dammi****una spiegazione****con il tuo****...****corpo****.** –Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios al ver el sonrojo que se asomaba en las mejillas de Tsuna al haberle entendido.

-¿Q...QUÉ? –Gritó sin haberselo propuesto pero su voz le salió así. Está era una broma bastante pesada por parte de su tutor.

**-Dopo parliamo.-** Susurró cerca de la oreja del castaño,mientras sus brazos rodeaban la delgada cintura del menor.

Se iba apartar y negar a esa estúpida y cruel broma del ex-acorbaleno, cuando como la noche anterior la boca del moreno atrapó la suya,pérdiendo así de nuevo la razón. Siendo sometido otra vez, por su corazón y aquella persona que tenía en frente.

Mordiendo su labio para obtener así el permiso de dejar a su lengua ingresar en aquella cavidad que el mismo había devorado ayer hasta cansarse del sabor tan adictivo que Tsuna tenía,nunca tendría suficiente con aquella boquita.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, se colaron sin permiso alguno bajo la camisa de seda del menor. Toqueteando aquella piel que anoche había sido profanada por él mismo,sonrió ante el recuerdo. Se había molestado bastante al no encontrar al castaño junto a él esta mañana, pero era entendible, su alumno pensaba que todo fue producto de la bebida.

Já,por favor, él no era como el idiota de Coronello. Tenía más aguante, pero quería saber que haría su dame alumno ante la situación. Y ocurrió lo que más deseo desde que regresó a su cuerpo que el siguiente Vongola se entregará a él no sólo físicamente si no sentimentalmente.

Su plan dió resultado sabía que por los nervios su alumno iría antes de la hora, era tan fácil de predecir para él.

El era un demonio esperando a su pequeña presa para atacarla y atarla a él, sin escapatoría alguna.

Dejando eso de lado, se centró en comerse enterito al castaño. El cual se encontraba respirando agitado por el beso recibido hace escasos segundos.

-Bien...contininuemos con esta exitante explicación en la habitación, Tsuna. – Cargó sin dificultad alguna al menor hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Donde sólo se escucharían los gemidos ahogados del castaño.

...

**JÁ,PENSARÓN QUE LO DEJARÍA AHÍ...EEEEH~.**

...

...

...

...

**PUES SÍ. TROLOLOLO.**

**...**

.

.

.

-¿Por qué huiste esta mañana,dame-tsuna? –Tras recobrar el aire por el "ejercicio" ejercido entre ambos,preguntó directamente al castaño. Sintió como este se tensaba y se queda un par de minutos en silencio.

-No sabía como reaccionarías ya que estabas borracho,en cambio yo no. Además...no quería ser uno más de los tantos amantes que tenías y sólo haber pasado por tu cama una noche. –A medida que hablaba,iba bajando el tono dejando escuchar así los pequeños hipidos por las lágrimas.

-Escúchame Tsunayoshi. Estaba completamente consciente de lo que ocurrió anoche, no estaba lo suficientemente borracho,ni lo estaría para considerarte solo un polvo como las personas que han pasado por mis brazos. Así que deja de llorar,¿entendido? –El castaño intentó mantener en silencio su llanto,mientras el Hitman le apretaba más contra sí para calmarlo. Quién se había quedado callado al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre completo.

-Además,sabía que llegarías antes de lo previsto por eso llamé a aquella chica. No tenía pensado hacer nada con ella, ni la otra vez que me encontraste en la misma situación. Que te quedé claro que sólo quería estar contigo. –Era lo más parecido a una confesión que obtendría por Reborn...al menos por ahora.

Tras la explicación dada por el ex-acorbaleno, se mantuvieron en silencio. Mientras el castaño apretaba su mano la cual descansaba al igual que él en el pecho de Reborn, así que decidido levantó la vista y habló sacando determinación de él mismo.

-Te amo Reborn. Y no me marcharé de tu lado, así que tampoco dejaré que tú lo hagas del mío. Te mantendré atado a mi, así como yo ya soy todo tuyo. –El Hitman se permitió una diminuta sonrisa ante la determinación y las mejillas rojas por la confesión que acababa de dar el castaño hacía su persona.

-De ahora en adelante atente a las consecuencias de haberme atrapado Tsuna,recuerda tus palabras. –Sonrió pervertidamente,rodeando con sus brazos al castaño. Quien solo le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-No..¡a-h! R-reborn..para, basta. N-no..h-hum. ¡Qu-quita los dedos de ahí! ¡Rebor-naahh!

Se había cabado metiendo con un depredador sexual, algo le decía que de ahora en adelante no podía sentarse correctamente. Sollozó internamente por ello.

...

**T**he **E**nd.

...

Soy una mala persona por dejarlo sin Lemon. Buahahaha,que cabrona soy. xD Oh sí lo italiano en negrita viene gracias al todo poderoso traductor,que espero que lo haya hecho bien. ¬¬

Lo siento de todas formas, aún no me sentía preparada para plasmar el lemon en la historia. Es fácil que las mentes pervertidas vuelen pero...plasmarlo es otra cosa,mariposa. D'x

El título es malo, lo sé. SAGFHDHASA Dx Espero hacer un R27 mejor la próxima vez. ;3;

Bueno pues está vez un R27 séeeh, este fic nació de una forma y acabo así, asagfdsa, es la primera vez que me dan ganas de escribir un R27, bonita pareja asdafdsadafs,no sé como me habrá quedado. Espero que no muy OCC ;w; ¡Se hace lo que se puede! La historia pensaba hacerla de una forma diferente pero a medida que escribía me iba desviando hasta acabar así. La otra forma iba a ser drámatica...¿QUÉ ME PASA CON LO DRÁMATICO ÚLTIMAMENTE? O.o||

Espero que no haya quedado tan mal, críticas, lechugazos,tomatasos, piñas voladoras...todo es aceptado. :DDDD

Dejen un review y a cambio regalo piñas,zumo de uva de Lambo y...y..no sé. Y a cambio no os perseguirá ningún Hibari Salvaje! ;3

Eso es todo.

Ciao~

_**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**_


End file.
